


普鲁斯特效应（35）

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应（35）

chapter 35.

　　 罗浮生回家已有好几日， 却一直没见沈巍的踪影。回学校上课时迎接他的只有堆成山的试卷，罗浮生坐在那理了一个大课间，有人问他病好得怎么样，他满脑子问号，一打听才知道沈巍给他请了十来天的病假，“你都好了，沈老师怎么还没回来上课？不是照顾你累病了吧。” 几个关系近的来问他，罗浮生蒙着头摆摆手以补卷子的由头打发人家。

　　放学回家，黑漆漆的一点灯都没有，一颗心落了空，走到客厅闻着饭菜香，又悬了起来，罗浮生开了灯，饭桌上三菜一汤还都冒着热气，坐下每样夹了一口，数着饭粒吃了几颗，放下碗筷，觉得没有滋味。

　　“都跑回来做饭了，多呆几分钟等等我能怎么的。” 罗浮生心里憋闷，恶人先告状地指责沈巍幼稚，愤愤地把面前的一盘拔丝地瓜戳地烂糟糟，“比我大了快一轮让让我不行吗。”

　　他自知罪孽深重，可沈巍连个赎罪的机会都不愿意给，沈巍躲着他，死也叫他不能死个痛快，扇一巴掌给颗糖，摆明了想给这只不听话的小野猫磨磨爪子。

　　临近期末，所有学科给语数外让道，只各给选课施舍了一个小时的时间，罗浮生倒是无所谓，反正上过沈巍的物理课，别的老师都是将就，他也没得选，将就也得上。

　　你再不来，我就把你长什么样忘了！罗浮生在心里放狠话，大脑立刻把沈巍的眉眼轮廓描画地清清楚楚，讽刺他似的，睫毛都描地根根分明，罗浮生烦躁地丢了笔。教室前头忽然传来躁动，罗浮生猛地抬头，走进教室的人跟脑海中的画像重合。

　　罗浮生又喜又怯：瘦了，看着面无表情，然后失落：沈巍没有看他。

　　一堂课仿佛坐在油锅里，煎熬的罗浮生从屁股到后背都扎的疼，好不容易等到下课，沈巍收了课本布置完作业头也不回的走了，罗浮生从课代表那抢了作业本，代俎越庖地隔了十米远跟着进了办公室，沈巍掀了眼皮看了看他，指了指办公桌不咸不淡道：“放下吧。”

　　罗浮生放了，站在桌子前不走，手指捏着衣角搓，沈巍自顾自的做事，也不赶人，罗浮生硬着头皮问：“你今天回家吗……” 语气哀戚戚的，沈巍听着刺耳，装不住冷静，呛他：“不回家我去哪。” 

　　罗浮生撇了撇嘴，那你之前都在哪，没敢问，紧接着自怜自艾，还在生气说明还不待见自己，不如识趣点儿，“那我今天回洪家。” 他摆着一副示弱的腔调，不知自己触动了禁词。沈巍站起身走到他面前，罗浮生晃了晃，扶着桌子边没往后退。

　　沈巍怒极反笑，步步逼近戳他心口：“回洪家，现在洪家是家了，那我那里是什么？旅馆对吗，想来就来想走就走。” 罗浮生又不敢看他了，低着头盯着沈巍近在咫尺的胸膛，可怜兮兮地不敢辩驳，也无法辩驳，沈巍说这番讥讽的话，故意叫他内疚伤心罢了，罗浮生毫不犹豫地着了道，心揪着疼，可思及沈巍来找他的那日，那才是真的抵着人的心口给了一枪，罗浮生忽然难过起来，这点疼怕是不及沈巍那时的万分之一。

　　不怪他现在才良心发现，罗浮生那日不过是抓着碎玻璃在沈巍心上划伤口，一个割肉断骨一个鲜血淋漓。罗浮生只当自己是个机器，止住自己的疼痛都已是强弩之末，更不敢触碰那颗被自己糟蹋透了的真心。

　　沈巍早就停了话语，罗浮生也停了回忆，不管不顾地埋进他怀里，如愿以偿了犯了烟瘾的老烟枪似的深吸一口气，满鼻腔的松木香，吸得太用力有些醉氧，脚底发软，挂在沈巍身上把人缠紧了，语无伦次地认罪：“对不起，沈巍，我错了，我知道错了。那天我说的都是假的，我以为我要死了，我怕你难受，就编瞎话骗你。都是骗你的，标记我留着，项链我也没丢，都是你给的，我哪舍得丢。我那么喜欢你，在洪家每天都想你，白天不敢想，晚上就抓着项链偷偷想，我想着，要是我侥幸没死，你又不想要我了，我就这么闻着项链想你一辈子。”

　　小畜生一句句专戳人肺管子，沈巍苦笑这把人推开，咬着牙恶声道：“标记和项链你都留着，唯独把我丢了，罗浮生，你知道我当时在想什么吗？”

　　罗浮生怔愣地看着沈巍，听他宣泄这几日来的怒和狠，“我想把你绑回去，锁在床上，重新标记你，从里到外，一千次，一万次，叫你这辈子都洗不掉我的印记。” 霸道至极的话，在沈巍那算得上粗俗了，罗浮生没救地想：这样的沈巍真他妈性感。于是又不依不饶地把人抱住，磨蹭着，这回不是讨饶了，带着十足的痴缠：“锁，你锁着我，上学就锁在办公室，放学就锁在家里，出门就锁车里，别的人都没必要见，我能见着你就够了。”

　　沈巍狠不下心来再把人推开，收紧双臂，失而复得的庆幸叫他叹气，贴着罗浮生侧脸，让气音传进他的耳朵，算不得威胁，他肯定道：“罗浮生，我真的干得出来。”

　　【AO3】

　　……

　　沈巍站在床脚，居高临下地看着趴伏在床上的人。罗浮生被扒地赤裸，沈巍当真找了铁链子将他的双手锁在了床头，罗浮生背对着沈巍，看不真切他脸上的神清，只是被他盯着就让他起了性，双手被绑着不得安抚，罗浮生撅着屁股一下下蹭着床单。

　　沈巍发现了他的小动作，气不打一处来，罚的人还没动手受罚的自己先爽上了，利落地解了皮带抽出对折，不轻不重地拍了拍罗浮生浑圆的臀瓣命令道：“屁股抬起来。” 

　　少年雪白的肌肤肉眼可见地泛上一层淡红，罗浮生乖顺地跪起身，沈巍掌着皮带从罗浮生的脊背滑到尾椎，准确无误地在敏感点之间连起线，密集地酥麻感叫他手底失了力，上身趴伏下去，链子随着他的动作叮哐作响，双腿随着重心的降低而叉地更开，露出臀缝间妖艳的光景，冰冷坚硬的皮革抵上娇嫩的穴口，陌生的触感令后穴紧张地瑟缩。背后检查完，伤痕青紫一一记下，“翻过来。” 罗浮生扭过身，挺翘的性器暴露在沈巍视线中，害羞地抖了抖，“膝盖怎么回事？” 一大片淤青，沈巍收了皮带用手抚上去，罗浮生咬着牙，心底密密麻麻地犯痒，赤身裸体地被检查尚没有此刻叫他窘迫难言：“我以为项链丢了……找的时候不小心摔的。”这么多天了还没消，沈巍料想当时摔得多狠，手底收了温柔，按了上去。

　　“啊！疼！” 罗浮生吃痛地叫，扭着腿不让他碰了，沈巍心脏跟着揪疼骂该让你长长记性。骂完眼不见为净地把人翻过去。

　　“不听话的孩子应该怎么罚？” 皮带又握回手上在罗浮生瑟缩的后穴点了点，罗浮生咬着牙羞得不肯说话，倔强的孩子不会得到家长的疼惜，沈巍举起皮带，毫不留情地挥下，白嫩的臀肉上霎时多了一道红印，“啊。” 罗浮生控制不住地呻吟，疼是其次，撅着屁股被沈巍用皮带抽这件事叫他羞耻的想落泪，罗浮生唔着声讨饶：“我错了，沈巍，我错了……” 沈巍罔若未闻，挥手又是一下，与方才那道叠在一起，火辣辣地抽在罗浮生的臀肉上，落下时剐蹭到了穴口，罗浮生的性器跳了跳淌出黏液，这异样的快感叫人害怕，“啊……呜不要打了……” 他慌不择路，反手扒开自己的两瓣臀肉哀求，“你进来，我想要你……” 光扒开不够，自己探着手指戳弄穴口，转过身爬行到床脚，链子不够长了，他只得背着手，好凑到沈巍身前，对上被性器撑起的布料，他鬼迷心窍地用脸蹭了蹭，沈巍呼吸停滞了一秒，低头看着罗浮生仰着脸，眼睛湿漉漉的，无辜又天真，嫣红湿润的小嘴吐着情色至极的话：“我想给你咬。” 

　　沈巍被欲望熏红了眼，按了按罗浮生脑袋，挺到他嘴边，命道：“自己解开。” 双手被锁链扯在身后，罗浮生凑上去咬住拉链轻松扯开，西装裤的扣子却叫他犯了难，沈巍掐着罗浮生的肩膀，看着他用牙咬用舌勾，火热的唇舌一下下撩着性器，里头的内裤被他的口水沾地湿哒哒，罗浮生像是隔着栏杆吃不到肉的小老虎，渐渐急了，哼着声蹭那恼人的裤子，急着急着生气起来，嗷呜一口咬上去，也只含在嘴里没有真的用力，隔着布料舔了个遍，沈巍终于决定放过自己，动手解了扣子，罗浮生如鱼得水，顺着内裤边缘舔进去衔住，口腔充盈地感觉叫他销魂，他摆着脑袋吞吐吮吸，仿佛饿极了的小兽。

　　沈巍也是禁欲许久，期间的欲念与暴戾在此刻被温热的口腔包裹着肆意逃窜，弄坏他，是沈巍此刻仅剩的念头，他不管不顾地揪着罗浮生的头发刺戳，一次次顶到深处，罗浮生被噎地窒息，难受地干呕，紧缩的喉咙刺激着龟头，身心都生出报复的爽意，罗浮生任由着沈巍操弄，嘴角被撑的发红，口水混着体液淌出，沈巍猜他是难受的，那人仰着脸对着他的视线，却痴痴一笑，一副无可救药的模样。沈巍难以自持，抱着罗浮生的脑袋一个深喉，射在了他嘴里，罗浮生猝不及防，被呛得直咳，却闭着嘴巴尽数咽了，仍不知餍足地舔着沈巍刚刚发泄过的性器。

　　“怎么射了。” 还怪遗憾的，被沈巍卡着下颚抬起，吻上去，舌尖舔了舔唇缝，罗浮生便乖顺地张开，伸着舌头跟沈巍交缠，吻得难舍难分，罗浮生想伸手抱他，用唇舌勾着人往后倒，沈巍伏在他身上，罗浮生得偿所愿，勾着沈巍的脖子辗转吮吸。沈巍退开这个吻，一根火热坚硬的事物顶在罗浮生会阴处磨蹭，“急什么？” 罗浮生猫儿似的抬腿环住沈巍的腰身，哼着撒娇，“给我……” 沈巍蹭到穴口，问人：“想我吗？” 

　　罗浮生捣米似的点头，撅着嘴在沈巍脸上胡乱地亲，“想你，每天都想你。” 

　　“想我什么？” 沈巍想来还是生气。

　　罗浮生知道逃不过这劫，呜咽一声，破罐破摔，在人耳边吼：“想你干我，干死我！”

　　沈巍便毫不客气地沉腰插到底，狠声道：“如你所愿。”

　　……

　　


End file.
